Bounded by Blood
by Red Doodle
Summary: He's weird. Very weird for a normal weird person. He entered my normal life turning it upside down. "Hey Mikan Sakura." "Who are you?" "You're long-lost husband."
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>

"I love you, Mikan. I'll be back when the time comes but do me a favour. Don't ever forget about me." A guy told the girl with brunette locks that both seemed to be only 6 years old.

"Don't go! I love you-"

* * *

><p>"Mikan!" Someone yelled. "MIKAN SAKURA!"<p>

"uh- What?" The said girl shot up knocking down her desk. The class was filled with laughter while Mikan just scratched her head and joined in.

"Detention after class, Miss Sakura. I won't tolerate students sleeping in my class." The teacher said and got back discussing.

* * *

><p>"Kyou! Won't you wait for me while I'm on detention?"<p>

"No way! It's your fault anyway, Mii-chan." Kyou, a blue-haired boy with grey orbs, smiled at her then winked. Mikan just pouted her lips and cursed at the retreating figure before her. She just sighed and headed to the place where an hour of hell begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga<strong>

"Tch. I can't believe that idiot actually forgot about me." Natsume complained and smashed the can of coke in his hand. "Maybe an unexpected visit won't hurt."

"_Be sure to be prepared meeting your long-lost husband, Honey."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **__This is just somewhat like the prologue of the story. Many more to come._


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own this story.

* * *

><p>Mikan frowned while walking her way to her house. "I can't believe he calls himself a boyfriend!" She complained and stopped on her tracks when she saw a black cat about to cross the road.<p>

_**Broom! Beep!**_

* * *

><p>Mikan Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she smelled the faint scent of coffee. "I see you're awake now." She turned around to find the source of that voice and saw a man that looked like a year older than her. He was tall, muscular, with raven locks, and what captive her the most is his ruby earring on his right ear. It seemed to glow and looked very familiar. <em>'He's...'<em>

She didn't know how long she kept staring at him until she realized how rude she is. "Uhm, mind if I ask?" the man nodded and started sipping his cup of coffee, "where am I?" Mikan asked.

"My house." Her eyes went as big as saucers and suddenly jolted up and immediately wrapped her body with her arms, as if someone's going to molest her. "Calm down, you idiot. I didn't do those things to you," Mikan sighed in relief and loosed her hold. "Who would want to do it with a girl who has no sex-appeal, anyway?" he teased while smirking.

"You! You...!" Mikan pointed her fingers towards him as if he was subjected to a murderous crime. "Before you point that filthy finger towards me," he got up and now Mikan have realized he was way taller than her, "you must thank me your saviour first. And to start with it, a kiss will do."

Mikan gaped at her and screamed with all her might.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mii-chan. What's wrong? You watching opera movies again?" Mikan looked at Kyou with very tiresome eyes that made her look like a zombie. "No. I just met someone who's very cruel, rude, annoying, perverted-"<p>

"Okay guys, settle down. We have a new student. Although he's older than some of us here, please welcome him warmly. He stopped school a year because he was sick. Be friendly, kittens." Riko, their homeroom teacher, signalled the new student to enter the class and in came a guy with raven hair and ruby eyes.

'_Woah! He looked like that person! Raven hair, red eyes, and ruby earring on the right ear. Ruby earring...hmm, wait a minute! Ruby earring!' _Mikan stood up which all gotten their attention especially the new student. After seeing her, he smirked. "YOU! I can't believe it! The jerk yesterday!"

"Oh it's the girl with no sex-appeal." The whole room gasped and stared at Mikan waiting for her reply to this accusation. "Shut up, you perverted weirdo!" This time it was Kyou's turn to stand up on his seat.

Both looked at him and waiting for him to speak, "Mii-chan, who's this?" She stared at Kyou then to the mysterious guy. "I don't know either." Now that she thought of it, she hasn't asked him his name yesterday.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Especially you," He stared directly into Mikan's brown orbs, "Mikan Sakura."

"Who the hell are you?" First, he saved her when she was about to get hit by a big truck when she tries to save the cat. Now, he knows her name. _'A really weird person.' _Mikan thought.

"Natsume Hyuuga. Your long-lost husband."

"**WHAAAT?"**

* * *

><p>It's already gym class and Mikan still can't believe what she'd heard and her boyfriend, Kyou, hasn't talk to her since then. <em>'Who the hell is that? My long-lost husband? Is this a joke? If I get my hands on him I'll-" <em>

"MIKAN! Watch out." Mikan looked up and was hit by the ball and fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>The door creaked open and Natsume emerged. He slowly walked towards the patient in the infirmary sleeping peacefully with a bandage on her forehead. "Oh, are you her boyfriend?" The nurse asked.<p>

"Something like that." He replied. The nurse smiled and thought how very well suited they are for each other. "Well, you don't have to worry about her. She's fine." She reassured him while Natsume just nodded.

"I'm not worried," the nurse was shock, who wouldn't? A boyfriend that does not worry on her girlfriend's state, that's absurd. Unless he doesn't love her. "I'm not worried since I know she's a strong girl. A small thing like that won't hurt her." She nodded and smiled. They're really suited for each other.

"Could you stay with her while I'm gone? She has a slight fever and it's better for her to rest. I still need to attend to my meeting." Natsume nodded and waited for her to be gone. He stared at Mikan's sleeping figure while caressing her cheeks. "I can't believe you forgot about me, even though you promised not to. It's still my fault for all of this to keep Mina alive. You don't know how much I missed you my Yukai." With a kiss on her forehead, he vanished.

* * *

><p>It was almost dark when Mikan woke up and can't believe how long she's been laying on this bed. But she had the weirdest dream ever. She dreamt that she got married and at the same date of the wedding her groom was killed.<p>

"I just kept screaming 'I love you' and 'don't go' to that person. I keep on dreaming about you all my life." Tears started to fall on her face. Her heart seemed really afraid and abandoned.

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Sorry if it's short. I'm kinda stuck on my problems right now. I promise to make the next chapter longer._


End file.
